Always Have and Always Will
by ap gato
Summary: When Sora wanders away from camp one night in order to think things out, Tai gets worried and goes looking for her. Simple, cute, one-shot. I uploaded this ages ago then took it off and did some editing, please r/r. First fic I ever wrote.


ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL  
  
AN: This takes place in the first season of Digimon, after Tai has come back from the Real World  
  
and all the kids are together again and Sora figured out her crest problem. Please don't kill me for  
  
this, this is my first fanfiction ever and I will get better as I write more, so don't judge me by this  
  
story, but please review. Thanks!!   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora's POV  
  
It must have been about midnight and I just couldn't sleep. I had been rolling around on the hard  
  
ground trying to fall asleep for the past few hours, but it just wasn't working. I sat up and looked  
  
around at all of my friends sleeping around the fire. They had all come to mean so much to me,  
  
they were like my family. Mimi and Kari were like the sisters I never had. Joe was like my big  
  
brother. Izzy and Matt sometimes needed reminders about the rest of us, but I cared for them all  
  
the same. Then TK...TK was a special little brother. I wanted to always be there for him and Kari.  
  
Then there was Biyomon. I care about her so much, she is a part of me, a part of my heart and I  
  
would give anything to protect her and I know she would do the same. My gaze fell lastly on Tai  
  
who was sleeping closest to me. I felt a huge smile start on my face. Tai...of all of my friends, I  
  
knew Tai the best. We had been friends since we were both in diapers and he was my best friend.  
  
Sure we had our fights now and then, like when he threw up in my hat, but we got over them and  
  
we got closer each time. Sometimes...sometimes when I was little I thought that Tai and myself  
  
were going to get married and be together forever. Now that I'm older, I've found that, well that  
  
I've started to like him as more that a friend. When he saved me from Datamon and helped me  
  
with my crest, I felt like maybe he liked me back, but I'm not sure. AHHHH all of these thoughts  
  
are making my head spin. I got up and went for a walk careful not to go too far from the camp. I  
  
found a little stream and sat by it trying to clear my thoughts, but Tai quickly filled them.  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I was having a really great dream. It was about Sora. I guess that is what made it so great. We  
  
were little kids playing on the swings like we used to, and then we were our age drinking sodas in  
  
a soda shop, then we were older and married to each other. "I love you Sora", I told her.  
  
"I love you too Tai." she said. And we kissed. It was the perfect dream. I was still kissing Sora in  
  
my dream when I heard a voice calling my name.   
  
"Tai. Tai. Tai."   
  
"Sora?" I asked aloud, still basically asleep.   
  
"Tai. Tai." Said the voice again sounding a little more impatient. "TAI!!"   
  
"Wha? Whassamatter?" I murmured.   
  
"Tai, Tai wake-up!" said a voice that I recognized as Biyomon's.   
  
"But I don't wanna get up. Just five more minutes, please, just..."  
  
"Tai, Sora's gone!"   
  
"What!?", I yelled, fully awake. "Where is she Biyomon?"   
  
"I don't know. I just woke up and she was gone. She might have gone that way." Biyomon tried  
  
to point but then winced in pain. She had, after all been hit by Demi-Devimon's dart.   
  
"Don't worry Biyomon, I'll find her. You stay here OK."   
  
"OK Tai, good luck and be careful."   
  
"I will." I answered then started off in the direction that Biyomon had pointed, hoping that Sora  
  
was alright.  
  
Sora's POV  
  
I was still sitting by the stream and I was still thinking about Tai and how much I loved him,  
  
because that is what I felt towards him. Love. 'Get a grip girl!' my mind was yelling at me, 'He's  
  
your best friend, if you do anything about your feelings, you'll mess up your friendship!' But  
  
another part of me couldn't or wouldn't believe that. Part of me was sure that he loved me, part of  
  
me...  
  
"Sora! Sora! Are you out here? Sora!" I recognized that voice immediately.   
  
"Tai?" I called back, "I'm right here." Tai came running out of the distance and picked me up in  
  
his arms.   
  
"Oh Sora, I was so worried about you." He said, spinning me around then putting me back down.  
  
"Are you OK? Are you hurt? What are you doing out here? I thought...oh Sora I thought." He  
  
stopped and ran his hands through his hair. I loved his hair.   
  
"What did you think Tai? And you didn't need to worry, I just came out here for a walk to clear  
  
my head. Why were you so worried?"   
  
"Because, well, because you're my best friend Sora."   
  
"Oh." I said, my heart breaking, just his best friend. But Tai kept talking.  
  
"See Sora, when you got captured by Datamon, I thought that it was all my fault cause I was too  
  
afraid to go through the barriers to get you and I was so worried that I was going to lose you.  
  
And I don't want to lose you because you mean so much to me and we've been through so much  
  
and you're more than just a friend to me. Sora, I...I love you. I always have and I always will." Tai  
  
finished his speech and looked down at the ground. I stared at him dumbfounded for a second  
  
then I smiled. Tai did love me. He'd just said it. I was so shocked and so happy that all I could do  
  
was stand there and smile. Tai started to talk again. "Sora I'm sorry, but I had to tell you my  
  
feelings and I..."   
  
He never got to finish his sentence because my lips met his in our first kiss. When  
  
we parted I whispered, "I love you too Tai. I always have and I always will." He smiled at me and  
  
as I looked into his eyes, I knew that they held my future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well that's the end. How did you like it? Please review and don't hurt me!! 


End file.
